gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tailgater
The Obey Tailgater is a four-door, mid-size executive saloon/sedan in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This car features styling elements that have been inspired by the C6 Audi A6 for the overall body design, and the D4 Audi A8 for the headlamp units, grille, lower body bulge and ten-spoke wheels. However, the quarter panel bulges appeared to have been inspired by the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X, and The rear end of the vehicle mostly draws its inspiration from the B7 Audi A4. The taillight units are inspired by the FG Ford Falcon. The front end of the car features a dominant grille which decreases in width as it gets closer to the lower edge of the bumper. Unlike Audi models, this grille only occupies the upper half of the front face, and features rounded chrome edges with two horizontal chrome strips. Directly below the grille there are two ducts which have circular fog-lamps. The main body area features a variety of curves. Close to the base of the body there is a large bulge that spans almost the entire wheelbase. Above that, at around mid-body height, a straight line connects the front quarter bulge to the rear quarter bulge. The greenhouse features very thin ‎B and C pillars, which appear to be covered by a polymer. The D pillars of the car are very long, with the intention of creating an elegant appearance. Performance Surprising for a sedan, the Tailgater has performance that is on par with most sports cars. Acceleration and top speed are both above average, able to hold ground against sportier vehicles such as the Exemplar or F620. It has decent grip at low to moderate speeds, but can understandably begin to understeer without use of the brakes. It is fairly durable, even in regard to deformation damage. It takes several hard blows to the engine to begin drawing smoke, and can take numerous hits before any wheels become stuck. Overview Modifications GTA V Notable Owners *Michael owns a black Tailgater throughout most of the game. However, following a series of incidents culminating with him being drugged, Michael's family leaves him, and Jimmy takes his car with him. Michael then takes up driving a red Premier, which was most likely a rental car. It is returned to Michael later in the game by Jimmy customized with dollar wheels, a musical horn 5, upgraded transmission, engine, brakes, xenon lights, rear bumpers, side skirts, and dark smoke windows. Like all of the cars assigned to the three protagonists, the player can customize Michael's car and it will retain these modifications whenever it respawns. *Devin Weston most likely owns two Tailgaters, one black and the other grey, as seen in the mission Eye In The Sky. Gallery Tailgater-GTA5-Front-Michael.png|Michael's black Tailgater (original design). Tailgater-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|The Epsilon Program variant of the Tailgater. (Rear quarter view). Car-interior-tailgater-obey-gtav.png|Interior Tailgater_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Obey-Poster-ad-GTAV.png|Poster of Tailgater in Grand Theft Auto V. Locations GTA V *Parked in front of Michael's mansion in Rockford Hills as this is Michael's own vehicle (unavailable between Did Somebody Say Yoga? and Monkey Business mission, as Michael was drugged and Jimmy takes the car). Michael's Tailgater will be parked nearby every time the player switches to Michael, too. **It is not directly available after Fresh Meat but if the player drives away from Michael's house and back then it will spawn again. *At the end of Eye In The Sky, two Tailgaters will be left in the hangar, Franklin is instructed to take any of them, to drive away from the airport. *Franklin, may be seen driving a red Tailgater after The Big Score is completed. (Obvious) *After completing the mission Complications you can take one of the Tailgaters parked in the Premium Deluxe Motorsport shop and drive it. *In the Strangers and Freaks mission Unknowing the Truth, there's a unique Tailgater painted on the Epsilon Program baby blue color and with the custom plates K1FFLOM. It is obtainable after completing the mission, if you choose not to deliver the money. *Found at Sandy Shores Airfield between Bury the Hatchet and Fresh Meat (unless it is moved). GTA Online *Offered as a choice of starting car. * Can appear on Simeon's SMS list for export which will result in it spawning (commonly at the Golf Club or Observatory) and it will be able to be stored in the player's garage as a personal vehicle. *May be a High Priority Car for Simeon Yetarian's Import/Export Garage but cannot be stored in player's garages. *Rarely spawns in the Los Santos Golf Club's parking lot. *Rarely spawns parked in Galileo Observatory. *Rarely spawns parked in the upper U-shaped road in Los Santos International Airport. *Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $55,000 in the I'm Not a Hipster Update, thus no longer making it a rare vehicle. *Spawns behind the tennis courts at Vespucci Beach when wanted by Simeon. **After patch 1.14 it will no longer spawn. It, however, spawns in La Puerta, most likely in the marina parking lot. Trivia *The Tailgater is one of many cars in GTA V that has the "Door ajar chime". **In addition to this you can hear a unlocking noise when first entering the vehicle, similar to Franklin's Buffalo S. *This is the third vehicle in the entire Grand Theft Auto series to be inspired by Audi automobiles, after the 9F (which also appears in GTA V) and the Sindacco Argento. *The name Tailgater is a reference to tailgating, the practice of driving very closely to the rear end of the car in front of you. This could be a reference to the stereotype that Audi owners are impatient, pretentious people. *The GPS in the middle of the console shows a map of Liberty City. This is because the interior model has been reused and modified from GTA IV. *If the player modifies Michael's Tailgater, it will respawn still modified. This happens with Franklin's Buffalo S and Bagger, Trevor's Bodhi, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. *The default radio stations for the Tailgater are: **''GTA V'': Los Santos Rock Radio, Vinewood Boulevard Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *Although Jimmy does modify the transmission, engine and brakes on Michael's Tailgater before he returns it to Michael after Monkey Business, he does not give it the maximum upgrades possible. He adds a EMS upgrade level 3, race transmission, and race brakes. He also customizes the chrome grille, and adds a lip spoiler. **It is important to know that any modifications done previous to Did Somebody Say Yoga? will disappear and will appear in Los Santos Customs as it were never purchased. This is because in the game files, Jimmy's Tailgater is a different one. *The Tailgater shares its engine sound with the Sentinel, Gresley, Surano and Schafter. *As seen in the second GTA V trailer, Michael's Tailgater was originally a metallic dark grey colour, rather than the gloss black seen in the final version. See also *9F *Sentinel, a potential 3D Universe counterpart. *Presidente, another sedan which fills a similar role in Grand Theft Auto IV. Navigation }} References de:Tailgater (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Obey Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Sedans Vehicle Class